ThomasTenCents34526's Parody Movies To Do
Here is a list of movies that ThomasTenCents34526 should do. Note: *It's inspired by spoofs being TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle and The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures Series. List: Percynocchio *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Pinocchio *Grandpa Abe (from The Simpsons) as Geppetto *Scooby Doo as Jiminy Cricket *Snowball (from The Simpsons) as Figaro *Sticks (from Sonic) as Cleo *Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Honest John *Sly (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Gideon *Amber (from Scooby Doo) as The Blue Fairy *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Lampwick *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as Stromboli *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as The Wicked Coachman *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Donkeys *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Monstro the Whale Percynocchio (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Little Merengine *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Ariel *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Prince Eric *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as King Triton *Tails (from Sonic) as Flounder *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sebastian *Rheneas (from Thomas and Friends) as Scuttle *Queen Grimhilde (from Snow White) as Ursula *Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Grimsby *Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Carlotta *Chuck (from Sonic) as Chef Louis *Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) as Max the Sheepdog *Cutie Mark Crusaders (from Equestria Girls) and Harem Girls (from Aladdin) Ariel's sisters *O.J. (from TUGS) as Harold the Seahorse *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Glut the Shark *Teensies (from Rayman) as Jig Dancing Sailors *Fates (from Hercules) as Washerwoman *Lorna (from Alice in Wonderland) as Ursula as Vanessa *Professor (from Spyro the Dragon) as Priest The Little Merengine Rosie White and the Seven Dwarfs *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Snow White *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Prince Charming *Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) as Wicked Queen Grimhilde *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as Hag *Fred (from Scooby Doo) as Doc *Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Grumpy *Garfield (from Garfield) as Happy *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Sleepy *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bashful *O.J. (from TUGS) as Sneezy *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Dopey *Monsieur DArque (from Beauty and the Beast) as The Magic Mirror *LeFou (from Beauty and the Beast) as The Huntsman *Altivo (from The Road to El Dorado) as The Prince's Horse *The Forest Animals as Various Animals *Bokkun (from Sonic) as The Raven *The Pirates (from TUGS) as The Vultures Rosie White and the Seven Dwarfs (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Raymanladdin *Rayman as Aladdin *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Princess Jasmine *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jafar *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Iago *Chim-Chim (from Speed Racer) as Abu *Eric, David, and Ivy (from Go!Animate) as The Magic Carpet *Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) as Sultan *Odie (from Garfield) as Rajah *The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) as Cave of Wonders *The Fruit Winders Gang (Booster the Male Blackcurrant Genius, Blabber the Male Orange Jokester, Sorbabe the Female Strawberry DJ, Max the Female Apple Athlete, Voodoo the Male Tropical Witch Doctor, Unknown Cherry Character, Unknown Female Lemon Genie, and Unknown Male Raspberry Secret Agent) as Razoul and His Henchmen *Rusty Spokes (from The Magic Roundabout) as Peddler *Spud (from Bob the Builder) as Gazeem the Thief *Dave (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Prince Achmed *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Omar *Supreme Leader Snoke (from Star Wars) as Apple Seller *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Old Jafar *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Lady Tottington (from Wallace and Gromit) as Woman at the Window *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Ariel's Sisters (from The Little Mermaid) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Kei (from Ape Escape) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Professor (from Spyro the Dragon) and Jill (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Necklace Man and Woman *Helga (from Ratchet and Clank) as Fat Ugly Lady *Shrek's Children (from Shrek) as Two Hungry Children *Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) as Two men watching Prince Achmed *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Pot Seller *Swap Meet Pete (from Croc) as Nut Seller *Mr. Soil (from A Bug's Life) as Necklace Seller *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Fish Seller *Dr. Vindaloo (from Courage) as Fire Eater *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Boy wanting an apple *Spike (Dog) (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie *Rabbit Genie - Bean Bunny (The Muppets) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone) *The Powerpuff Girls as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Big Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) as Sheep Genie *DJ Grooves (from A Hat in Time) as Camel Abu *I.R. Baboon as Horse Abu *I.M. Weasel as Duck Abu *Cow (from Cow and Chicken) as Ostrich Abu *Chicken (from Cow and Chicken) as Turtle Abu *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Car Abu *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Man Genie *Chris (from Sonic) as Little Boy Genie *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fat Man Genie *The Toys (from The Little Engine That Could) as 75 Golden Camels *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Birds (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Road Vehicles (from Bob the Builder) as Exotic-Type Mammals *Slinky (from Toy Story) as Leopard Genie *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Goat Genie *Thumbelina as Harem Genie *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Ferries (from Theodore Tugboat) as 60 Elephants *Narrow Gauge Engines as Llamas *Troublesome Trucks as Bears and Lions *The Brass Band (from Thomas and Friends) as Brass Bands *Puppets (from Pinocchio) as 40 Fakirs *Various Dinosaurs (from The Land Before Time) as Cooks and Bakers *Various Elephants (from Dumbo) as Birds that 'warble on key' *Little Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Super-Spy Genie *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as Teacher Genie *Pops (from Johnny Bravo) as Table Lamp Genie *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Bee Genie *Don Edward Lino (from Shark Tale) as Submarine Genie *Captain (from 101 Dalmatians) as One of Flamingos *Mr. Waternoose (from Monsters Inc) as Gigantic Genie *Pluto Jr as Rajah as Cub *Ace (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toy Abu *The Animals (from Little Golden Book Land) as Cheerleader Genies *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Snake Jafar *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as Genie Jafar Raymanladdin (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Raymancules *Rayman as Hercules *Ly the Fairy as Megara *Scrappy Doo as Philoctetes *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Hades *Zip (from TUGS) as Pain *Zug (from TUGS) as Panic *Altvio (from The Road to El Dorado) as Pegasus *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Zeus *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Hera *Lawrence Fletcher as Amphitryon *Linda Flynn as Almene *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Hermes *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Nessus *The Kanker Sisters as The Fates *Various Flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Muses *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Squidward Tentacles, Princess Celestia, Chris (Sonic), Miss Pink Cat (Noddy's Toyland Adventures), and Sticks (Sonic) as People of Thebes *John and Michael (from Peter Pan) as Pain and Panic as Boys *General Grievous as Hydra *Malefor (from Spyro) as Cyclops *Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as The Titans Raymancules (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Sword in the Stone (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Chris (from Sonic) as Wart/Arthur *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) as Merlin *Murfy (from Rayman) as Archimedes *Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Sir Ector *Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) as Sir Kay *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Sir Pelinore *Cream (from Sonic) as Little Girl Squirrel *Vanilla (from Sonic) as Old Girl Squirrel *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as The Wolf *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Scullery Maid *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Madame Mim *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Wart (Fish) *Tails (from Sonic) as Wart (Squirrel) *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Wart (Bird) *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Merlin (Fish) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Merlin (Squirrel) *Pom-Pom (from Cinderella 2) as Madame Mim (Cat) *Mrs. Skittle (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Madame Mim as a pretty woman *Various Animals as Merlin and Mim's Animal Transformations *Various Characters as England People *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Black Bart *Jano (from Rayman) as Hawk The Sword in the Stone (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Sunshine (Dumbo) *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Dumbo *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mrs. Jumbo *Croc (from Croc) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as The Ringmaster *Globox (from Rayman) as Mr. Stork *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Elephant 1 (Matriarch) *Jane Darling (from Peter Pan) as Elephant 2 (Catty) *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Elephant 3 (Prissy) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Elephant 4 (Giddy) *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Elephant 5 *Nazz (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Elephant 6 *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Elephant 7 *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Elephant 8 *Velma (from Scooby Doo) as Elephant 9 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Casey Jr. *Soccer Players (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Clowns *Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Pink Elephants Sunshine (Dumbo) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Sleeping Beauty (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Prince Phillip *Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Flora *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Fauna *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Merryweather *The Sorceress (from Spyro) as Maleficent *Andrew (from Go!Animate) as King Stefan *Adrianna (from Go!Animate) as Queen Leah *Chuck (from Sonic) as King Hubert *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lackey *Buck (from Home on the Range) as Samson *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Diablo the Raven *The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) as Dragon Maleficent Sleeping Beauty (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Fun and Fancy Free (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Scooby Doo as Jiminy Cricket *Sticks (from Sonic) as Cleo *Tick Tock (from Peter Pan) as The Cat *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Bongo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Lulubelle *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") Lumpjaw *Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Edgar Bergen *Elora (from Spyro the Dragon) as Luana Patten *Ebenezer Von Clutch (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mortimer Sneer *Chairman (from The Rescuers) as Charlie McCartney *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mickey Mouse *John Darling (from Peter Pan) as Donald Duck *Homer Simpsons (from The Simpsons) as Goofy *Pearl Krabs (from The Simpsons) as The Singing Harp *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Willie the Giant Fun and Fancy Free (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Rosielina *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Thumbelina *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Prince Cornelius *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Jacquimo *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Thumbelina's Mother *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Toad *Zip (from TUGS) as Mozo *Zug (from TUGS) as Gringo *Zorran (from TUGS) as Grundel *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Mr. Beetle *Russell (from UP) as Mr. Mole *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Ms. Fieldmouse *Tily (from Rayman) as Baby Bug *Zoe (from Spyro the Dragon) as Gnatty *Baby Globox (from Rayman) as Li'l Bee *Jess (from Postman Pat) as Hero *Ali (from The Land Before Time) as Mrs. Rabbit *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Mr. Fox *Big MacIntosh (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mr. Bear *Priest (from The Little Mermaid) as Reverend Rat *Betilla (from Rayman) as Queen Tabitha *Houdini (from Rayman) as King Colbert Rosielina (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Beauty and the Ogre *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Belle *Shrek (from Shrek) as Beast *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Prince Adam *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Gaston *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Lumiere *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cogsworth *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Potts *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Chip *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Fifi *Littlefoot's Mother (from The Land Before time) as The Wardrobe *Scooby Dum (from Scooby Doo) as Sultan the Footstool *Zazu (from The Lion King) as The Stove *Simon Jackson (from Go!Animate) as Maurice *Altivo (from The Road to El Dorado) as Philippe *Zorran (from TUGS) as LeFou *Man's Dogs (from Bambi) as Wolves *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monsieur D'Arque *The Muses (from Hercules) as Bimbettes Beauty and the Ogre (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Rosie in Wonderland *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Alice *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Alice's Sister *Puppy Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Dinah *Zazu (from The Lion King) as White Rabbit *Advisor (from Looney Tunes) as Doorknob *Moneybags (from Spyro) as Dodo *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Parrot next to Dodo *Ren and Stimpy as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as Walrus *Dai Station (from Ivor the Engine) as Carpenter *Skippy Rabbit as Bill the Lizard *Nazz as Rose *Sarah as Iris *Dee Dee as Daisy *Various Characters as Flowers *Shadow (from Sonic) as Caterpillar *Squeaks the Caterpillar (Butterfly) as Butterfly *Marahute (The Rescuers) as The Bird in the Tree *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as Cheshire Cat *Philip (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mad Hatter *Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as March Hare *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Dormouse *The Three Stooges as Card Painters *Various Characters as Marching Cards *Various Villains as Soldier Cards *Razorwife (from Rayman) as Queen of Hearts *Kevin as King of Hearts Rosie in Wonderland (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Limbless-A-Doodle *Rayman as Chanticleer *Mowgli as Human Edmond *Lucky (101 Dalmatians) as Kitten Edmond *Red (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Grand Duke of Owls *Zombie, Liang, and Junwoo (from Nicholas Crockett's Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded Series) as Hunch *Tom Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Patou *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob) as Peepers *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Snipes *Mr. Plod (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Stuey the Pig *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) *Ly the Fairy as Goldie Pheasant *Monkeys (from Ape Escape) as Owls *Dantinis (from Croc) as Bouncers *Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) as Max *Angel (from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Minnie Rabbit *Stephen Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) and Andy (from Toy Story) as Edmond's Brothers *Captain Star (from TUGS) and Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Edmond's Parents *Video Game Characters as Farm Animals *Nuka (from The Lion King) as Murray *Molt (from A Bug's Life) as Rhino Waiter *Plankton (from Spongebob) as Tiny Duke Limbless-A-Doodle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Hero's New Groove *Human Kuzco - Luigi (from Mario) *Llama Kuzco - Puffa (from TUGS) *Pacha - Peter Pan *Human Yzma - Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) *Kronk - Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Angel Kronk - Good Cop (from The LEGO Movie) *Devil Kronk - Bad Cop (from The LEGO Movie) *Chicha - Wendy Darling *Chaca - Jack (Babes in Toyland) *Tipo - Jill (Babes in Toyland) *Bucky the Squirrel - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Madame Au Lait (Tickety Toc) *Jaguars - Dantinis (from Croc) *Theme Song Guy - Johnny Bravo *Rudy the Old Man - Grandpa Lou *Man for Bride Choosing - Ren *Peasant Near Yzma - Stimpy *Misty the Llama - Charlotte (Charlotte's Web) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Papa Louie *Birthday Singers - Various Characters *Chess Players - Cat and Dog The Hero's New Groove (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Rosiestasia *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Dimitri *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Vladimir *Tom Jr. as Pooka *Specter (from Ape Escape) as Rasputin *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Bartok *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sophie *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob) as Dowager Empress Marie *Nani and David (from Lilo and Stitch) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff *Pearl (from TUGS) as Young Anastasia *and more Rosiestasia (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Hero Story (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Rayman (from Toy Story) as Woody *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Buzz Lightyear *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mr. Potato Head *Hunter (from Spyro) as Rex *Boomer (from TUGS) as Slinky Dog *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hamm *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Bo Peep *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Lenny *Sonic and his gang as Sergeant & The Soldiers *Various Characters as Sid's Toys *Lampwick (from Pinocchio) as Sid *Tiny Bulldog (from Tom and Jerry) as Scud *Christopher Robin (from Winnie the Pooh) as Andy *Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Hannah *Alice Sister's (from Alice in Wonderland) as Andy's Mother *Various Toys as The Aliens *Grandpa Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Mr. Spell *Junior (from Lady and the Tramp) as Baby Molly *Various Characters as Andy's Toys Hero Story (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Tessie and the Noddy *Tessie (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Adult Lady *Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Tramp *Lawrence (from Phineas and Ferb) as Jim Dear *Linda (from Phineas and Ferb) as Darling *Dil (from Rugrats) as Junior *Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Jock *Globox (from Rayman) as Trusty *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Aunt Sarah *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Zip and Zug (from TUGS) as Si and Am *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Stray Dogs *Brom (from The Land Before Time) as Toughy *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Tony *Mr. Percival (from Thomas and Friends) as Joe *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Puppy Lady *Dinah Doll (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Peg *Mr. Sparks (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Boris *Sammy Sailor (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Pedro *Knuckles (from Sonic) as English Bulldog *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Dachsie Tessie and the Noddy (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Hero of Notre Dame (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Rayman (from Thomas and Friends) as Quasimodo *Brittany (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Esmerelda *Alvin (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Phoebus *Chairman Drek (from Ratchet and Clank) as Frollo *Mr. Train Driver (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Hugo *Mr. Jumbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Victor *Mrs. Skitte (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Laverne *A Police Officer (from Scooby Doo) as Archdeacon *Clopin - Sea Rouge's Uncle (from TUGS) *Clopin Puppet - Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) *Duke (from Thomas and Friends) as Achilles *Charmy (from Sonic) as Djali *Ozzy and Stuart (from The Land Before Time) as Guard Leaders *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Fearow (from Pokemon) as Bird with Quasimodo The Hero of Notre Dame (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Pagemaster (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Richard Tyler (Live-Action) *Skarloey (from Thomas and Friends) as Richard Tyler (Animated) *Dave and Miss Miller (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Alan and Claire Tyler (Richard's Parents) *Simon (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Adventure *Jeanette (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Fantasy *Scrat (from Ice Age) as Horror *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Pagemaster *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Mr. Dewey (Librarian) *Lampwick (from Pinocchio) and Jano (from Rayman) as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Captain Ahab *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moby Dick *Klaww (from Jak and Daxter) as Long John Silver *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Dragon *Various Kids as Neighborhood Kids The Pagemaster (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Wizard of Oz (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Daphne (from Scooby Doo) as Dorothy *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hunk *Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Scarecrow *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Hickory *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Tin Man *Rolf (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Zeke *Garfield (from Garfield) as The Cowardly Lion *Bumpy Dog (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Toto *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Auntie Emily *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Uncle Henry *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Professor Marvel *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic) as The Wizard (Bad) *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as The Wizard (Good) *Sonic Characters as Munchkins *Various Humans, Animals, Toys, and Robots as Emerald City People *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Miss Gulch *Nightmare Moon (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glinda *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Doorman *Slinky Dog (From Toy Story) as Cabbie (Couchman) *Kevin (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Guard *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Apple Trees The Wizard of Oz (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Rayman Pan *Rayman as Peter Pan *Velma (from Scooby Doo) as Wendy *Rheneas (from Thomas and Friends) as John *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michael *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Captain Hook *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Mr. Smee *Allosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Agent 9 (from Spyro), Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory), Cat and Dog (from CatDog), Jonny 2x4 (with Plank as an extra) (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), and Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as The Lost Boys *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily *Mr. Straw (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Indian Chief *Maisie (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Nana *Chris's Mom (from Sonic) as Mary Darling as Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Chris's Dad (from Sonic) as George Darling as Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Crush, Gulp, Zip, Zug, Arry, Bert, and R Boat (from Spyro, TUGS, Thomas and Friends, and Theodore Tugboat) as Hook's Pirates Rayman Pan (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Aristotoys *Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Thomas O'Malley *Tessie Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Duchess *Ren (from Ren and Stimpy) as Toulouse *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Marie *Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Berlioz *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Frou-Frou *Erika and Zara (from Go!Animate) as Abigail and Amelia *Zack (from Go!Animate) as Roquefort *Mr. Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Scat Cat *Master Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as English Cat *Mr. Plod (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Russian Cat *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Italian Cat *Mr. Milko (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Chinese Cat *Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) as Napoleon and Lafayette *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Uncle Waldo *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Madame *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Edger (Butler) *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Georges Hautecourt *Metal Sonic as French Milk Truck Driver *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Le Petit Cafe Chef *Driver and Fireman (from Thomas and Friends) as Truck Movers *Zombie Chicken (from Rayman) as Frog *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang *Various Toys as Cats The Aristotoys (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) A Hero in Central Park *Rayman as Stanley *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gus *Pearl (from TUGS) as Rosie *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Queen Gnorga *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Llort *Chris's Dad (from Sonic) as Alan *Chris's Mom (from Sonic) as Hillary *Various Dinosaurs as Various Talking Flowers *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Trolls *Dumbo as Gus (Troll) A Hero in Central Park (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Hero King *Jack Jack (from The Incredibles) as Baby Simba *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Young Simba *Rayman as Adult Simba *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Young Nala *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Adult Nala *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Timon *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Pumbaa *Starkiller (from Star Wars) as Mufasa *Juno (from Star Wars) as Sarabi *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Scar *Dantinis (from Croc) as Hyenas *Karen (from Spongebob) as Shenzi *Ripto (from Spyro) as Banzai *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Ed *Aku Aku (from Crash Bandicoot) as Rafiki *Mr. Bean as Zazu *Glinda (from The Wizard of Oz) as Sarafina The Hero King (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Raymanladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik *Rayman as Aladdin *Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie *Chim-Chim (from Speed Racer) as Abu *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Iago *Eric, David, and Ivy (from Go!Animate) as Magic Carpet *Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) as Sultan *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jafar *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Abis Mal *Zak, Zebedee, Zip, Zug (from TUGS), Splatter, Dodge (from Thomas and Friends), Ozzy, Stuart (from Theodore Tugboat), and Robots (from Sonic) as Abis Mal's Henchmen *The Fruit Winders Gang (Booster the Male Blackcurrant Genius, Blabber the Male Orange Jokester, Sorbabe the Female Strawberry DJ, Max the Female Apple Athlete, Voodoo the Male Tropical Witch Doctor, Unknown Cherry Character, Unknown Female Lemon Genie, and Unknown Male Raspberry Secret Agent) as Razoul and His Henchmen *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as Genie Jafar *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Omar *Mr. Soil (from A Bug's Life) as Necklace Seller *Supreme Leader Snoke (from Star Wars) as Apple Seller Raymanladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Rayman Hood *Rayman as Robin Hood *Theodore (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Little John *Ly the Fairy as Maid Marian *Specter (from Ape Escape) as Prince John *Dr. N Gin (from Crash Bandicoot) as Sir Hiss *Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Friar Tuck *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Eleanor (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Lady Kluck *Hunter (from Spyro) as Alan-A-Dale *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Otto the Dog *Rocky and Mugsy (from Looney Tunes) as Trigger and Nutsy *Dumbo as Skippy Rabbit *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sis Rabbit *Ducky (from The Land Before Time) as Tagalong Rabbit *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Mother Rabbit *Baby Globox (from Rayman) as Toby the Turtle *Chairman Drek (from Ratchet and Clank) as the Tournament Crocodile *Uncle Owen (from Star Wars) as Sexton Mouse *Aunt Beru (from Star Wars) as Little Sister Mouse *Professor (from Spyro) as King Richard *Pearl Krabs (from Spongebob) as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller *Bunnie Rabbot (from Sonic) as Little John as a Fortune Teller *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man *Stephen (from Thomas and Friends) as Robin Hood as a Stork *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) Little John as Sir Reginald Rayman Hood (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Fairy Princess (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Molly (from Toy Story)/Pearl (from TUGS) as Baby Odette/Young Odette *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Odette - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Tily (from Rayman) as Swan Odette *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Derek *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Prince Derek *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Rothbart *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Great Animal *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jean-Bob *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Speed) *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Puffin *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as Queen Uberta *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as King William *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Lord Rogers *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Young Bromley *Globox (from Rayman) as Bromley *Professor Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Chamberlain *Miss Eglantine Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Bridget *Various Characters as Target Place Animals *Max and Monty (from Thomas and Friends) as Alligators in the Moat *Various Girls as Princesses on Parade *Clockwork Clown (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as King William's Captain *Nibbles (from Toy Story) as The Mouse *The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) as The Dragon *Sparky (from The Rescuers) as The Fly *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Dragonfly *The Kanker Sisters as Rothbart's back-up singers *Giganotosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Reptile Rogers *Mother Rabbit (from Robin Hood) as Bird Uberta *The Baby (Pig) (from Alice in Wonderland (1999)) as Pig Chamberlain *King Louie (from The Jungle Book) as Monkey Bromley *Various Disney Musicians as The Singing Men *Various People as The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" *Various Characters as The Birds in Puffin's Army *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him *Mrs. Beakley (from Ducktales) as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog The Fairy Princess (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Space Jam (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Michael Darling (from Peter Pan) as Bugs Bunny *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Lola Bunny *Pinocchio as Daffy Duck *Russell (from UP) as Porky Pig *Simba (from The Lion King) as Foghorn Leghorn *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Tweety Bird *Sir Handel (from Thomas and Friends) as Yosemite Sam *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Micheal Jordan *S.C. Ruffey as Tazmanian Devil *Salem (from Sabrina the Animated Series) as Derek as Sylvester *Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Mr. Swackhammer *The Gangreen Gang (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Monstars *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Elmer Fudd *Woody (from Toy Story) as Pepe Le Pew *Iago (from Aladdin) as Beaky Buzzard *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as Granny *Frank (from TUGS) as Hubie *Eddie (from TUGS) as Bertie *Chowder as Road Runner *Fuzzy Lumpkins (from 101 Dalmatians) as Wile E. Coyote *and more﻿ Space Jam (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Milo James Thatch *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Kida (Adult) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Princess Kida (Young) - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Commander Rourke *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mole *Master Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Vinny *Mr. Clubtail (from The Land Before Time) as Dr. Sweet *Sticks (from Sonic) as Audrey *Shaggy (from Scooby Doo) as Cookie *Velma (from Scooby Doo) as Mrs. Packed *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Helga Sinclair *Professor (from Ape Escape) as King of Atlantis *Ebenezer von Clutch (from Crash Bandicoot) as Preston Whitmore *Ripto (from Spyro) as Mr. Harcourt *Kei (from Ape Escape) as Queen of Atlantis *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) *Bzzit (from Rayman) as Milo's Cat - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) *Chairman Drek (from Ratchet and Clank) as Leviathan Atlantis: The Lost Empire (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Adventures of James and Mr. Tootle *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Toad *Theodore Tugboat as Rat *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mole *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Macbadger *The Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Cyril *Marvin the Martian (from Looney Tunes) as Mr. Winkie *Martians (from Looney Tunes) as The Weasels *Sharkey (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as The Judge *Ian (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as The Prosecutor *Sly (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Policeman *Goblins (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Policeman *James (from Thomas and Friends) as Ichabod Crane *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Katrina *Pete (form The Little Engine That Could) as Brom Bones as Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as Ballus *Jafar (from Aladdin) as The Headless Horseman *Trains (from The Little Engine That Could), Tugboats (from Elias: The Little Rescue Boat), Boats (from Sydney Sailboat), Humans (Sonic X), and Dinosaurs (from The Land Before Time) and People of Sleepy Hollow *The Muses (from Hercules) as The ladies that Ichabod giving singing lessons to *Velma Dinkley (from Scooby Doo) as Crazy Lady *Puffa (from TUGS) as The Good Train *The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as The Bad Train as Itself *Mr. Engine Driver (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as The Engineer The Adventures of James and Mr. Tootle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The Great Hero Detective *Rayman as Basil *Hunter (from Spyro) Dr. Dawson *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Olivia *Dave (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Hiram Flaversham *Bumpy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Toby *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Prince John *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Mrs. Judson *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Ratigan *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) as Fidget *Apes (from Ape Escape) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartholomew *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Felicia *Lillie the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Barmaid *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Juggling Octopus *Frank and Eddie (from Thomas and Friends) Frog and Salamander on Bike *Ly the Fairy as Miss Kitty *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Miss Kitty's Sisters *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Queen Moustoria The Great Hero Detective (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) The BernardBob Mousepants Movie *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as SpongeBob *Fred (from Scooby Doo) as Patrick Star *Zo (from Clifford) as Gary *Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) as Squidward *Scrooge McDuck (from Ducktales) as Mr. Krabs *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as Plankton *Ludmilla (from Bartok the Magnificent) as Karen *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Sandy *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Puff *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Pearl *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as King Neptune *Daphne (from Scooby Doo) as Mindy *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as Squire *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Goofy Goober *Old Rusty (from TUGS) as the Waiter *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as the Lead Thug *Various Guards (from Robin Hood) as Tub Thugs *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as the Cyclops *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as David Hasselhoff The BernardBob Mousepants Movie (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Category:ThomasTenCents34526